Girl Scout Trouble
by Tellmewhereulive
Summary: Peach tells the Mushroom Kingdom about the time she and Daisy had a Girl Scout group with rivals, challenges, and...tacos? Plz no bad comments on this and other people's stories. Respect everyone's time working on these. I hope you enjoy this silly taco-eating story! :)
1. Prologue

**Girl Scout Trouble**

A big party was going on at the mushroom kingdom. For Mario and Luigi it was hard to get around with all the toads. Daisy was off on her cruiser or something. And the babies were napping. Mario and Luigi were looking everywhere for Peach when she said, "Everyone gather around, please."

Mario and Luigi found a place to sit together right by a fat toad with pizza sauce all over his face, a piece of pepperoni behind his ear, and gross greasy hands which he was licking. On the other side, Luigi's side, was a young toad starting to cry because his mom forgot his favorite teddy bear and got the yellow one instead. Mama Mia what a crowd!

Peach was starting to begin the story. "Oh yeah when I'm telling the story I will not put quotation marks around the story because that's to much work." Everyone stared at Peach. "Okay anyways lets start! Too bad Daisy couldn't be here she's in the story! It was 1994…"

Daisy and I were starting a Girl Scout group at Taco Bell. They let us meet there. Well, no one knew there was a Girl Scout group there. And the next week across the street new toad Girl Scouts met at the Comic Shop, so we went over and said we should combine groups. They said no, only toads aloud in the group. Their patrol leader came up and said, "My dad is the head leader of the control of Girl Scout groups and if you two are the only ones. Then it's bye-bye."

"Please give us one week," we cried.

"Fine, you must get at least ten scouts by the end of the week," said the patrol leader. By the way her name was Katie.

As we walked out of the Comic Shop, Daisy asked worried, "How are we going to do it?"

"Just leave it to me," I said.


	2. The New Recruits

**Awesome Girls Scouts**

**Meet At Taco Bell**

**At 6 PM**

**Free Tacos!**

Yes we got the leftover tacos from the day at our meetings. Anyways we put these posters all around town. But when we were walking back to Taco Bell, these posters were put right over ours.

**Toad Girl Scouts**

**Toads only**

**Girls only**

**At Comic Shop at 5:45 PM**

**We'll bring snacks!**

We were super mad. And they put the posters on with super glue so when you try to take off their poster, ours goes off too. Daisy cries the whole way back because of how much work she put in them. When we walked inside I heard a sewing machine and I saw Goombella sewing all her badges on her sash. She had like twenty. "Finally, a group by my house," she said to herself.

"Hello," I said. Goombella got spooked and jumped up, screaming. "Oh sorry, are you the only one?"

"There's about thirty in the bathroom," said Goombella. Daisy and I high fived really hard. "Just kidding, it's just me and Alyssa."

"Alyssa?" Daisy and I said at the same time.

We slowly walked in and saw a shy guy in a black hoodie with blonde hair that has a pink ponytail strap on it rubbing her cheeks with water. Then all of sudden she said, "Free tacos. Where are they?"

Daisy and I ran out screaming and when we look back she walks into the kitchen. "Phew," I said. "Okay everyone let's make some posters."


	3. The Royals

Daisy and I showed the girls one of the posters we made that we didn't put up. Then we handed them markers and poster boards. Well…they were interesting. Goombella wrote about paying her and Alyssa's was just random.

**Girl Scouts**

**At Taco Bell at 6PM**

**You can pay Goombella**

**To sew your patches on**

I bet you knew whose that was. Now the really random one.

**FREE TACOS**

**6PM**

**FREE TACOS  
DON'T EAT ALL OF THEM  
SAVE SOME  
MORE FOR ALYSSA!**

"You forgot the most important things, where and what!" exclaimed Daisy. She got a marker and wrote at the tiny space left on the bottom: **Girl Scouts At Taco Bell!**

"YOU RUINED IT!" Alyssa screamed. She chased Daisy around the restaurant.

"Stop!" I yelled. "We need to put these posters up." As we put posters up around town, we saw the same posters as last time from the toads. When we got back Daisy, Goombella, and I waited outside for new scouts. Alyssa needed something to drink, but said she would come out later. But approaching us was Katie and all of her scouts.

"What's your scout group name anyways? We're the Toads. And you?" said Katie sassy. Oh gosh. That's what I forgot!

As they walked back across the street snickering I yelled "The Royals!" All they did was laugh even harder.

"Um…I found a mistake on these posters," said a voice. We all looked. It was a toadette. "One says meet at Taco Bell and one says meet at the comic shop."

"It's two different groups," said Katie. "Pick one." The toadette kept looking at both groups, but waits too long. A truck hits her.

"Time for our CPR badge, girls," I said worried. We do CPR and the Toads throw plastic silverware with ketchup on them at us. They laugh so more they can't breath and run away. And that's when I realize why they laughed. The cops pull up and it looks like we killed toadette.

Our parents, who don't know who to believe, bail us out. Before my family leaves I say to the girls "We're out of money, so now what?" And that makes them think.

**Up next is now added!**

** Up next: The Royals throw a show to get more scouts. And is a new Koopa scout evil? Find out next time!**


	4. Bowser's Minion

"And Katie made a challenge and we got these two and that's the end of our story!" The Royals and I sang. It was Daisy's idea to do a musical about the Royals. She absolutely loves to sing. Tons of people watched. It was a hot day in the park and after that show I thought we have a bunch of scouts. Wrong. We got one. After the show a country koopa came up to us.

"Hi, my name's Emily and I'd like to join the Royals," she said in her country accent. She had black hair with a pink bow on and had a lime green shell. We all agreed yes. "See ya tonight, girls!"

When Emily came she stood outside and used her phone. Goombella and I watched her through the glass and she didn't see us. Alyssa was eating and Daisy couldn't make it today. "Okay I'll make it back for dinner, Bowser."

"Bowser?!" Goombella and I whispered at the same time. Just then she turned around, luckily we ducked down on time. She got off her phone and went inside. "Hi Emily."

"Hi um…can I get a taco?" she asked. We nodded. After two minutes Alyssa comes out of the kitchen.

"She just stuffed the tacos that said do not touch into her purse," said Alyssa. "She didn't see me, but I spied on her." We told Alyssa about the phone call and she said "One of Bowser's minions!"

The next day Daisy and I got ice cream saw Emily and we were about to say hello, but then she scared a little kid! She had to be evil. We decided to talk to her at tonight's meeting.

"Uh…Emily we know you're a minion." We said as she got to the meeting.

"Minion!?" she exclaimed. "Peach, can I talk to you privately?" We went up the stairs to the roof. "I went through the files today and found out…well…it took the Toads three weeks to get ten scouts."

"Well that's unfair. You know what? Let's get two extra weeks!" We jumped off the roof and walked over to the comic shop. "Two extra weeks or we'll tell everyone your secret, Katie."

"Don't tell about Stuffy Bear!" Katie cried.

"You know her secrets?" asked Emily as we walked back. I shook my head. "Oh the old trick, so what about me being a minion?"

"We know you're evil. Dinner with Bowser. Stealing tacos. Scaring kids. Looking at files."

"Looking at files!?" said the others eavesdropping on us, waiting outside by the door.

"Oh, ha. Look, Bowser is my dad's name, but I call him his real name all the time. And the tacos, I hope you understand my family is starving. My little bro loves when I pretend to scare him. I don't really know why on the files. My dad wanted me to join because he wants me to stop helping him and meet new friends. It's just he looks sad because…because…" She started to cry. "My mom died last month when she had Maddie. And Maddie died last week, so I try to help out with my little bro and little sis. You guys are the best!"

We're all trying not to cry and then Alyssa turns into a hose. "We think you're the best too," we all said crying.

"I know some people who I think would like to the Royals," Emily said.

** Up next: Emily invites her cousins to girl scouts, but one of the boys, who looks more like his dad, accidently comes, Goombella finds love and decides to maybe move**


	5. Goombella's Goodbye

"And this is Lynda and this is Brenda and this is Senda," said Emily. All of her girl cousins came to see if they wanted to join the Royals. "And this is- Goombario!? I told the girls to come!" She turned to us. "Well this is Goombario. Aunt Lucy married a goomba and Goombario looks more like his dad." She turned back to her cousins. "Anyone wanna join?"

"I will!" said the one named Pistachio. She wore a dark green sweater on top of her blue shell and had dark blue hair. I looked over at Goombella staring at Goombario.

"Have a crush?" I whispered to her.

"Yes!" she yelled excited. Everyone stared at us. "You know what?!" She walked over to Goombario and whispered to him and then came back over. "We're hanging out tonight!"

"Peach we got number six!" exclaimed Daisy. We high fived. "Everyone welcome Smith!" Before I could say don't you mean Pistachio, Daisy said, "She likes to be called by her last name, Smith."

The next day at the meeting we help Smith. And then Goombella opens the door and is like "Goombario and I are dating! Oh…and…I'm moving!" She starts to cry. "I want to live in Minnesota with Goombario and my parents said yes and there's a house next to Goombario open, so goodbye. Tomorrow is my last day.

"What an incredible corny monologue," said Katie. She was spying on us! "Well look who's a copycat. You let a relative in scouts." A younger toad popped out from behind and so did all the Toads. "I see six scouts, not ten or more!"

"Now listen," said Goombario. "Goombella told me everything even the witchcraft!" Everyone stared at Goombella as she blushed. "Peach went inside and knew about you taking three weeks to get at least ten people! Give them two more weeks!"

"We never agreed on this!" said Katie. "That's it! Girl Scout Games! Royals win, they get two more weeks. Toads win, no more Royals! See you tomorrow at 6PM! Oh yeah and you need six scouts to compete!"

"Oh snap!" said Alyssa.

**Up next: Goombella and Goombario stay for the games, and when Goombario finds out the Toads are cheating they'll admit if he defeats Katie's brother!**


	6. Girl Scout Games

"Let the games begin!" yelled Daisy. Daisy came up to me and asked where Goombella was. I didn't know.

"Here I am!" Goombella yelled as she ran through the woods with Goombario. "My mom let me go on a plane with just Goombario tonight. Who's doing archery?" It was Smith. "Go Smith! Man I'm tired I ran all the way through the woods." Katie got a bull's-eye.

"I'm going to get a Pepsi, over there right?" asked Goombario. I nodded. It was over behind the targets. "I'll be super careful not to get shot honey." Then he walked away. Everyone cheered on Smith as Katie kept getting bull's-eyes. Goombario came back and exclaimed, "Katie's cheating! Her arrowhead is not made of rock, it's made of magnet! And on the back of her target is a magnet! I saw it when I got my Pepsi!" She was cheating. We went over to Katie when archery was done.

"Cheater!" screamed Daisy. "Goombario saw the magnets!"

"We won't admit if we cheated or not until you defeat my brother Goombario!" Katie said sassy.

"I'm Timmy," said Katie's ginormous brother, Timmy. "Who am I fighting? Puny?"

"Goombario," said Katie. "Let the match start!" Timmy picked up Goombario and threw him to the ground.

"We need to help him," said Emily. Goombella, Alyssa, Daisy, Smith, Emily, and I all helped Goombario fight Timmy. With everyone's help we defeated Timmy.

"This isn't the last of Timmy!" he said. "Well you defeated me, so they did cheat! You get an extra two weeks!"

"You dimwick! You weren't suppose to tell them we cheated!" screamed Katie. "Now they get an extra two weeks!"

Goombella looked at her watch. "Oh geez! The time we need to go!"

We all said our goodbyes. When it was Daisy's turn she had a present. "It's the tooth you lost once, remember?"

"No, I really don't remember," Goombella insisted.

"Huh," said Daisy.

"Bye everyone!" Goombella said as she started to cry. "Bye."

** Up next: Girl Scout Cookies! See who sells the most cookies! Winner gets a skateboard for each scout! Chapter will be a two parter!**


	7. Girl Scout Cookies Part 1

"Okay everyone, what'd you sell?" I said. "I sold 150 boxes."

"Me and Emily sold 437 boxes," said Smith.

"230 boxes," said Daisy.

"I only sold 45 boxes," said Alyssa. "I ate a lot." We were in a competition where the group the sells the most boxes of Girl Scout Cookies won a skateboard for each scout. So far we had 1,674 boxes sold and the competition started two days ago.

"Who wants ice cream?" asked Daisy.

"I want tacos," said Alyssa.

"Okay I'll leave the forms and checks I the kitchen," I said. Just before we left I heard a thump, but didn't go to see what it was. I regret that.

The hot day made the freezing ice cream drip on our fingers. Strawberry was my favorite with the little frozen chunks of strawberries inside, yum. Alyssa got the weird flavor, cherry Pepsi. I would maybe have that if it were a slushie. Daisy and Smith got Pistachio. Emily told me Pistachio was the only flavor Smith had ever had. Emily got plain old vanilla. She didn't like the other flavors, good thing you can't hate vanilla.

When we got back I couldn't find the forms and checks. The Toads! We walked over mad. "Where's the forms and check?!" I said.

"We were just about to ask you that," Katie said.

"Looking for these?" We turned around to see a paratroopa with curly blonde hair and a red leather jacket over her red shell holding our forms and checks. "I'm Madison and this is the Starbrights!" Koopas and paratroopas walked through the door.

"Madison was my sister's name, but we called her Maddie," said Emily as she about cried. I patted her back for comfort. Then I turned to the Toads.

"We must work together," I said.

"Totally," said Katie.

**Up next: Will the Royals and the Toads get along? Will they get their forms and checks back? Who will win? Find out in Girl Scout Cookies Part 2!**


	8. Girl Scout Cookies Part 2

"Well I'll be seeing ya!" snickered Madison.

"Get her! She has our forms and checks!" screamed Daisy. We all chased after her, but after a while we lost them. We said tomorrow we'd meet up again to the Toads, when suddenly one of the starbrights' koopas was taping a letter to the door of Taco Bell. She saw us and ran. It was a note about the forms and checks.

**To get your dumb**

**forms and checks back**

**meet us at the office**

**that's closed today**

"Great, that could be any office, its Labor Day!" shouted Smith. We got the Toads and searched offices from lawyer offices to supplies offices. Finally we found the right office, the paper office. We found the Starbrights on the 3rd floor.

"Give us the checks and forms!" shouted Emily.

"The Toads may get their forms and checks and the Royals' forms and checks too and give it to them," Madison said.

"Go get them Gretchen," said Katie. Gretchen was Katie's little sister. Anyways Gretchen got the Toads' forms and checks and then got ours. And runs to the shredder and throws our forms and checks into it. Our jaws drop. "What you expect? Us to work with you? I've been working with the Starbrights!"

"Wait don't shredders explode when you put paper clips in them?" Alyssa asked. There was a paper clip holding the checks and forms together. "Run!" Too late the room exploded. The Starbrights and the Toads got up and ran off. We got up and chased them.

"Until we meet again," said Madison. And then we lost them. The next day it was revealed the Starbrights won. Too bad we didn't win.

**Up next: When Daisy doesn't have enough money from ice cream, she invites the ice cream cashier to the Royals.**


	9. Ice Cream Nerd

"One cookies and cream ice cream," said Daisy. She was alone getting ice cream. When she got it she gobbled it down.

"That'll be $3.98 please," said the cashier. Well Daisy forgot money and told the cashier about it. "I can't let you leave because girls like you don't come back."

Daisy had to think of an idea. "You want to join my girl scouts and meet new friends?"

"Friends? I never had friends before," she said. She was a nerdy toad with freckles all over her face and had red curly hair. Daisy told her everything about them. "I'm Ryana by the way. So I'll see you at six?" Daisy nodded.

"Oh can I get another ice cream, too? Daisy asked. Daisy got a double deluxe chocolate sundae for free just for being Ryana's first friend. When she was done eating the ice cream, she called me. "Peach we just got number six."

** Hey guys (and gals) if you have any ideas please comment them. Up next: The girls will have to trust each when they go rock climbing and Smith is just dangling from a ledge.**


	10. Rock Slipping

The Royals were doing their rock-climbing badge. Smith, Daisy, and Ryana were climbing Mt. Starry. Just then Smith's rope broke. "Hold on!" I shouted. Smith was about twenty yards away from the top. Daisy and Ryana were already on the top. "Emily is getting help!" After a few minutes Emily wasn't back. Then I saw she left the map. Mt. Starry range was huge! And the worst part it was her first time! I had Alyssa go with the map, get help, and find Emily.

"My hand's getting slippery!" shouted Smith. One hand slipped off! Down she went! Emily ran over with some firemen and a sheet. Smith fell on the sheet safely. "Ow, I'm hurt." The firemen took her to the E.R.

Now it was time to find Alyssa. Daisy and Ryana ran down the trail until they got to us. "Guys?" we looked up to see Alyssa on the top. I heard a crumbling noise. Sure enough, the cliff broke. "Don't worry guys it's like surfing! Ow!" She hi the ground. Emily got the firemen and Alyssa too went to the E.R.

"Hey guys," Emily said in a soft voice. "It's Father's Day and it would mean a lot to me if you came over and celebrated with me and my family."

"Of course," said Daisy.

"Okay, let's hurry because the last stop is coming," said Emily worried. "When we get there you can call your parents on our phone, if it even works anymore."

**Please leave ideas in the comments! Up next: When the Royals celebrate with Emily for Father's Day, something happens that changes the holiday.**


	11. New Father's Day

** Sorry that the Father's Day chapter was not made on Father's Day. And this Father's Day is supposed to happen on a Thursday. Note that **

**I skip Sunday and Saturday.**

"Let's eat," said Emily's dad, Mr. Rogers. We were celebrating Father's Day with the Royals, Mr. Rogers, and Emily's brother and sister. I was the only one who saw Mr. Rogers eating his turkey fast. Ryana brought the turkey. Smith and Alyssa were still in the E.R. "EMHELPMA!" He was choking. Daisy called 911 as the rest used CPR. He was taken to the E.R.

We were all trying to cheer up Emily and her siblings when we got a phone call. When Emily was done talking and hung up she cried "Dad's dead. Someone will adopt me and I'll have to leave Girl Scouts."

"My parents can adopt you!" Ryana blurted out. Emily nodded.

After a long time at Ryana's house waiting for them to finish the paperwork, they were done. Ryana went over and whispered to Emily and her siblings. On the count of three, all four of them shouted "Happy Father's Day, Dad!"

**I already have all the chapters planned out, but if you have an idea for what the last character should be, please leave it in the comments!** **Up next: Two rich toad twins join the Royals and might find a way to stop the Starbrights.**


	12. Brit Brats

"We want to join the Royals!" screamed two British voices in Taco Bell. We turned to see a toad with pink dots on her head wearing a pink dress with white polka dots and a toad with red dots on her head wearing a red dress with white polka dots. "We're Sherri and Cherri." You probably guessed Cherri was the one wearing the red dress. Wrong. Cherri was the one wearing the pink outfit.

"What weird accents they have," I heard Emily said to Smith. By the way, Alyssa and Smith were out of the E.R.

"Of course you can join the Royals," I said. Then we told them our entire story.

"Here's your free tacos," said Alyssa.

"Eww," whined Sherri.

"Get us some prime rib and a nice tablecloth, Sebastian," commanded Cherri. A butler outside went in the limo and got a prime rib and some tablecloth. "Say if you need more people Sebastian can join." We shook our heads.

We heard giggling from behind the counter. "Now we can tell everyone a boy joined the Royals!" It was Madison and the Starbrights laughing like a cow. Daisy screamed about how we said no. The Starbrights jumped through the drive-through window and everyone but the twins and Sebastian ran after them. After a while we just chased them around a building.

Finally when we got tired, a limo came. "Hop in!" yelled Sherri. "We can use the voice-activated GPS to find their hideout. GPS, find the Starbright's hideout." _Turn left on Zelos, then turn right on Mithos, then turn right on Kratos and you'll be at Starbright Mansion. Would you like some history facts about it?_ "Yes." _Mrs. Rose Simpson wanted her husband and her two daughters to live here with her. After a bad accident the only survivor was Ms. Emily Simpson. The mansion is now a Girl Scout group meeting place held by unknown. _"GPS look up Emily Simpson." _Ms. Emily Simpson was born in 2000. She lived with her parents until their tragic death in 2006. In 2010 Ms. Emily Simpson changed her name to Ms. Madison Sage. Would you like to hear more?_ "No. Let's wait here for them."

There was knocking on the limo's glass. We rolled down the window. "How'd you find this place?"

"Listen," Daisy said. "You don't tell everyone your little lie or we'll tell everyone about your real name."

The Starbrights looked at Madison. "Okay, okay, okay, deal and I'm not crossing my fingers!" she said quickly.

"Welcome number seven and eight! And nine! Just kidding!" laughed Ryana.

**Still if you have ideas for the final character write them in the comments (reviews) now! There are only six chapters left! Up next: When the Royals come back on Monday Gretchen (Katie's sister if you remember from Girl Scout Cookies Part 2) wants to join**


	13. Little Gretchen Part 1

We decided not to have meetings on the weekends for now on, but we only have a week. Well, when we walked in on Monday, Gretchen, Katie's sister, was waiting there for us. "Katie's being mean to me," she whined.

"It's just a scam," whispered Ryana.

But if this wasn't a scam we would just need one more person and we'd win the bet. "Okay we'll let you in if you do three things for us," I commanded. "Order our new badges, hang up our uniforms since we're doing an egg toss, and get Alyssa a taco." She got our uniforms and went in the kitchen were the coat rack was and screamed. She tripped and the uniforms fell in the shredder. What's with her and shredders? As she started crying we told her it was all right. She went online and ordered our badges. And we made sure that the right badges were ordered. We went outside to start our egg toss when Alyssa went in to tell Gretchen she wanted another taco.

She came screaming out. "SHE DUMPED ALL THE TACOS IN THE SHREDDER!" Seriously what's with the shredder! But Alyssa should lay off the tacos, she was getting kind of fat. Don't tell her I said that! I kept losing at the egg toss because I was watching Gretchen the whole time. A few times she saw me and gave me dirty looks.

**Up next: Will they need just one more scout or is it a scam? Find out in Little Gretchen Part 2!**


	14. Little Gretchen Part 2

We come back the next day, Tuesday, to find that Gretchen ordered the wrong badges. "Well last night Katie was on the phone and sounded like me, she can do a perfect imitation of me, she must have heard me talking to Timmy last night," she whined.

"Well we still haven't got our uniforms yet," I said. "Let's work on first aid!"

"First let me get a taco," Gretchen said. Alyssa followed behind to make sure she didn't throw any in the shredder. But then, I smelled smoke.

Alyssa came running out coughing. "She threw a match on fire in the shredder!" The kitchen exploded. Guess who had to pay for a new kitchen and was banned from Taco Bells. The Royals. Alyssa was crying like a storm. She loved Taco Bell. Where were we going to meet? Ryana had an idea. The ice cream stand. We couldn't go inside, so we had to meet outside.

"Well back to eight," I whined just like Gretchen.

** Up next: After being saving Smith from a shark, the Australian swimmer, who rides in a wheelchair on land, decides to join the Royals.**


	15. The One From Atlantis

"Smith get out of the water!" we screamed. We were doing our swimming badge and Smith was out in the ocean when a shark came. She wasn't a very good swimmer though. She was never going to make it alive.

"I'll save ya mate," said an Australian shadow from underwater. "You might get eaten like a mystery bag!" What was she saying?! "Or a burger from Maccas!" She jumped up. She was a red fish wearing a clear bowl filled with water and inside the bowl was brown hair in ponytails with about nine ponytail straps. She grabbed Smith and swam fast to the shore. We thanked her, but she said it was no problem. "Nice sunnies mates."

"Hey, do you want to join the Royals, a Girl Scout group?" asked Emily.

"Sure but…please don't tease me about my wheelchair," she warned. She hopped on a wheelchair. "I'm a fish so I don't have legs. By the way I'm Lora."

"Are you from Atlantis?" asked Alyssa.

"No, I'm from Australia. Oh yeah please excuse my strine," Lora said.

"Oh Atlantis is by Australia?" Alyssa asked again.

"Yeah, I'm from Atlantis," said Lora sarcastically. "Will there be tea?"

"We're bringing roast beef tonight, but not tea, sorry," said Sherri and Cherri.

"But you're bringing roast beef, and that's tea. Oh sorry were we come from tea is your so called dinner," Lora laughed. We all laughed too, even Sebastian. Well now we just needed one more, hopefully by tomorrow. Since it's Wednesday.

** PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE LAST SCOUT PLEASE WRITE IT IN THE REVIEWS! Only three more chapters! Also write the things you liked about this series and your favorite character(s)! Up next: The Royals get their final scout! Yay them! :) **


	16. Girls Rule!

It was Thursday afternoon and the Royals were standing around with signs.

**Please Join The Royals**

**We need some help**

**We need al least one**

**more scout or our scout**

**group is gone!**

Then there was shouting. "More rights for girls!" shouted this feminist lakitu. She had short brown hair and sparkling silver earrings.

"Maybe if we help her we'll become she'll be our mate!" said Lora. We decide to help her. We made new signs on the back of ours and started protesting too. One by one random strangers started protesting too. Even the boys. An hour later there was about one hundred people there.

"Even though the mayor didn't do anything thanks. I'm Minnie by the way," said the feminist lakitu. "I wish I could repay you guys."

"You can," said Daisy. "By joining our group!"

"Okay, as long it is a Girl Scout Group," she said. She was confused when we screamed.

**Please write in the reviews your favorite part, your favorite character, and anything you liked about this series. Only two more chapters! Up next: Peach ends the story!**


	17. The End

A paratroopa walked over to where we were. "I promise I'm good now, but can I join the Royals? All the Starbrights were hypnotized by Bowser," said Madison. Even though she was mean in the past, we agreed to let her in. Eleven! Oh wait make that fifty!

All the Toads walked over except Katie and Gretchen. "We didn't think Katie was being right. When she heard that you guys won, she wanted to burn your guy's houses. So can we join?" We decided yes.

"This field's too small for all of us," said Madison. "I know, to the Starbright Mansion!" The Starbright Mansion was perfect.

The next day Katie and Gretchen were at the door. "Can we join?"

"No," I said. And after my Girl Scout gradation the only scout I've ever seen was Daisy.

**One chapter left! Please write in reviews your favorite things in this series! Up next: Hear what the Mushroom Kingdom thought about the story! Oh yes and Peach will not be narrating!**


	18. Thoughts

Mario frowned. He liked the story, but the fat toad next to him spilled mustard from his hamburger on his leg. You don't want to know where he pulled the hamburger out from.

"What does that have to do with 1994?" asked Luigi.

"I don't know, I was actually born in 2000," said Peach.

"For the year is 2042!" said Mario. Everyone stared for they knew what year it was. "Well Peach was talking to someone before the story, so I figured it was Luigi!"

"Anyone else have any comments?" asked Peach.

"It was interesting," said a random toad.

"That voice…Katie!" screamed Peach.

"Right you are!" shouted Katie. She whistled as a mix of koopas, paratroopas, and monsters Mario never seen before marched through the door. Her minions grabbed Peach and kicked Mario and Luigi away. When Mario and Luigi got up they were gone.

Three people rushed through the door. "Katie took Peach and is on her way to Bowser's Kingdom!" screamed Daisy. "Oh and here to join us, because of those weird monsters, is Lloyd and Colette."

**I will be making a squeal to Girl Scout Trouble called Peach Trouble. But I won't know when it'll be out. Peach Trouble will be a crossover with Tales of Symphonia. If you're not a fan of Tales of Symphonia all you need to know is Lloyd is a swordsman and Colette is a klutz. Two stories I might be making are The Troopa, The Yoshi, And Me and The Perfect Princess. I might work more on My Kamek. I hope you enjoy my stories!**


End file.
